


Nine months isn't as long as you think

by iKnightWriter



Series: WriteWorld [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Banter, Derek and Stiles are Dorks, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Happy, Happy Derek, I REGRET NOTHING, Implied Pregnancy, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Married Life, No pronouns for Stiles, Shopping, derek's got jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5229299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iKnightWriter/pseuds/iKnightWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was just mad about being the last one to find out the pregnancy out of the entire pack. Hell even Jackson knew and he was in London for God’s sake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nine months isn't as long as you think

“Nine months isn't as long as you think.” Derek tells Stiles as they were walking through a store, filled with just about everything a person could ever need or want.

“You’re only saying that because you’re not the one who is going to get fat during that time span and then have a human coming out of their body.”

“Hey, our baby could be a werewolf.”

“That is completely and totally unhelpful and you know it.”

“I know.” Derek claims with all smiles.

“You’re such a turd Derek.” Stiles points out with arms waving, “I’m freaking the hell out and you wanted over here looking at baby clothes like its Christmas or something.”

“The baby is due on Christmas.” Derek says with a smile on his face.

“That is beside the point and you know it.”

“We, I mean, I literally just found out I was pregnant two days ago.” Stiles freaks, “I’m only two months in. There’s no way your werewolf scenes can pick up an actual due date.” Stiles rambles, “Speaking of which how could you not sense the pregnancy earlier? Aren’t you supposed to have enhanced senses?”

“I believe you were the one who told me I wasn’t allowed to sniff you anymore.” Derek comments easily, shuffling through baby outfits, “So you have no one to blame, but yourself.”

“Don’t throw my words in my face.”

“Now you’re just mad because you know it’s true and you can’t stand to be wrong.”

“I don’t like you.” Stiles declares arms folded making a stubborn face.

“It’s a good thing I love you then.”

Stiles watches with a glint, but there is no actual hostility in it. Stiles was just mad about being the last one to find out the pregnancy out of the entire pack. Hell even Jackson knew and he was in London for God’s sake, “Okay, then we should have a new rule then.”

“And that would be…”

“You can smell me after a week we have sex.” Stiles declares, “That way if I’m pregnant again you can tell me I won’t be the last to know.”

Derek doesn’t bother to hide the judgmental look he gives Stiles, “I’m sure that makes sense in Stiles Logic, so I’m just going to go ahead and agree with the terms.”

“Oh shut up. I can already see the judgement I don’t need to hear it,” Stiles says in a feigned irritated tone, “I’m an expecting parent eating for two with raging hormones. I have the right to not make sense at all.”

“So how does that explain your behavior back in high school?”

Stiles mocks a laugh at him, “Why did I marry you again?”

“Cause you love me.” Derek answers easily.

“You’re lucky I do.” Stiles tells him as Derek links their hands together as they walked through the baby section trying to find everything that they would need in the upcoming months, “Can I blame you when I give birth?” Stiles questions.

“Of course you can.”


End file.
